Bars and Bruises
by TerrierChasesTheOtter
Summary: Featuring a jealous Ron and Hermione, what happens when they visit a bar and receive attention from other suitors? Bad summary but lots of Romione love. Please review.


**(Hermione's POV)**

I don't know how Ginny convinced me Harry and Ron to go to a magic club but here I was sat in Ginny's and Harry's room at Grimmauld place, in which Ron and I had also moved in, waiting for her to pick some clothes out for me to wear.

"Aha" She exclaimed "Ron will freak out, I hope he actually passes out" I smirked as she said this, I hoped Ron would like what I would be wearing.

"Ginny this is your brother! You can't seriously want him to pass out and as his girlfriend I am entitled to hex you if you are mean to him."

She put her hands up to surrender but not before I chucked a pillow at her causing us both to giggle loudly.

(**Ron's POV)**

Harry and I heard the girls laughing loudly upstairs, we had been waiting downstairs for half an hour now, and it was getting late.

"Oi hurry up or we are going!" I shouted up the stairs.

"Shut up Ron, we will take longer if you rush us!" Ginny screeched back. I decided to take another approach.

"Hermione, baby, how long will you be?" I shouted sweetly.

"Ten minutes Ron." She replied, making Harry laugh at my triumphant smile.

Half an hour later we were still waiting and the taxi had arrived, I don't know why we had to use muggle transportation but Mione had insisted that we shouldn't apparate when drinking.

"Seriously the taxi is here! Get down here!" I shouted again.

"God Ron we aren't ready, go without us we will meet you there." Ginny shouted back.

"Hermione? She isn't keeping you hostage right?" I heard Hermione laugh at this point.

"Shut up Ron and go." Ginny shouted again causing me to laugh and I could still hear Hermione laughing upstairs.

"Fine we will go." I shouted again before turning to Harry. "You know where we are going right?" He just laughed and walked out the door.

**(Hermione's POV)**

Half an hour after Ron and Harry left, Ginny was finally ready so we left for the club. It didn't take long to get there and it didn't look too busy. Ginny looked back at me and said

"Oh I invited all the Gryffindor's and told them to bring friends!" I groaned slightly, after the war we spent so much time with everyone that I was starting to get sick of it, I would rather spend my time with my 3 closest friends instead.

"Hermione lighten up! It's going to be so much fun." She squealed. As we walked in my eyes flashed red, there were girls all around Ron now, some that I knew and some I didn't. Ginny looked back and saw my anger.

"It will be fine Hermione, don't worry about them they just want to talk to a war hero, let's go get a drink yea?" Ginny pulled my hand without waiting for my answer.

As we reached the bar Ginny was distracted by some girls from her year so I decided to order the drinks.

"Here I will pay." A deep voice said from behind me, it was unfamiliar to me, I turned to investigate this person. The teenage was about my age and very good looking but I didn't recognise him.

"That's fine thank you, I got these." I said before turning back to the bar. I felt a hand on my back and immediately stiffened, the boy leaned over me and gave his money to the barman before I could pay.

"Err thank you?" I said whilst moving away from this stranger. He however wouldn't leave me alone and followed me, I turned to stop him from following me.

"Look thank you for the drinks but I need to get back to my boyfriend."

"Who's he then?" I turned and pointed to Ron before turning back to the stranger, he laughed and I immediately filled with rage. "The ginger?" I nodded. "The one who is getting felt up by all those girls?" My head shot round to find that this man was actually telling the truth, there were two girls on either side of Ron clutching onto his arms and rubbing his muscles, he wasn't theirs to touch, he was mine!

"Look, he may be your boyfriend but he isn't treating you very well is he, dance with me?" I was so angry with Ron at this point that I let this boy lead me to the dance floor where we started dancing to the fast beat.

"You are gorgeous you know" He said to me but I didn't make any signal that I heard him.

"Listen if I was dating you I wouldn't treat you like that guy, must be a shit boyfriend." He said as he leant down to whisper in my ear. "Want to get out of here and get some food?"

**(Ron's POV)**

I looked up to see Ginny leading Hermione to the bar, thank god maybe she would come and rescue me from these bimbos, why the hell were they even talking to me, I wasn't listening to a single word they said. Hermione had all my attention right now, she looked fucking gorgeous, the dress she wore was hugging her body in all the right places making the shape of her body more precise.

She had ordered her drink and I saw some guy come up behind her and say something which she dismissed quickly however this dick couldn't get a hint as I saw him put his hand on Hermione, my Hermione! I was starting to get extremely angry at this point but I trust Mione, but I don't trust this guy.

She left him quickly though and I was thankful however I saw the guy follow her, who the fuck does he think he is? He better keep his distance or I am gonna kill him. That's when she turned and pointed to me, I saw the guy laughing, what the actual fuck, who does he think he's laughing at. All I wanted to do was go and get my Mione but all these stupid girls were in the way blocking any path I could think of.

My jaw dropped when I saw that she had started to dance with this guy and all I could feel was anger when I saw him lean down to her ear. I had to get her now!

I stormed through the girls ignoring the stupid squeals from them until I reached Hermione, I grabbed her and pulled her away from this dick.

"Ron, what the hell?" She yelled at me.

"What do you mean what the hell? Who is this guy?"

"I could ask you the same about the fifteen girls surrounding you" She huffed crossing her arms over her chest, great so she was angry at me already.

"Look mate, were just dancing why don't you go back to your little fan club and I will entertain your girlfriend for you yea?" The tosser spoke and I did not like one word that came out of his mouth.

"No one is going to entertain my girlfriend but me alright so why don't you just fuck off." I shouted at this guy, he was really pissing me off.

**(Hermione's POV)**

Ron looked as angry as he did when Malfoy called me a mudblood. This wasn't going to end well if this guy didn't shut up soon.

That's when I saw a tall gorgeous blonde come up behind Ron.

"Ronnie, why don't you come back over here, we are all missing you loads." She said in a voice that was way too high, my eyebrows shot up, what the fuck.

There were a million thoughts running through my brain, what if Ron leaves me, why would he want to be with me when he could have someone like her, what is she doing with her hand. She started rubbing up and down Ron's arm, I looked at him and he seemed to be in shock and looked at me hoping for some help. If he thought I was helping him right now he was unbelievably mistaken. I huffed at him and turned to the guy whose name I still didn't know. I didn't even want to imagine what was happening behind my back right now, I tried to calm myself by closing my eyes and breathing heavily but the tears were beginning to prickle at my eyes.

"Hermione" I heard Ron say softly before spinning me around and crashing his lips to mine.

**(Ron's POV)**

I didn't know what else to do to show everyone that we were together and off limits so I kissed her, hard. She kissed me back for a while until I felt her stiffen, she was still mad. She tried to pull away but I held on to her waist so she couldn't go far. She was pushing at my chest with small tears falling down her face.

"Ron, let go of me" She continued pushing me. "Get off me"

"No" I said simply, she wasn't getting away that easily. "Tell me why you are crying right now."

"You can't be that stupid Ron, seriously." Obviously I knew why she was angry at me but she shouldn't be crying.

"I know you are angry at me but that doesn't explain the tears." I wiped her tears away with my thumb. "Tell me" I said to her softly.

"Why don't you tell me why you are angry, that will answer your question?" She said simply. There's no way we were angry for the same reason, I felt inferior to this guy, he was good looking for a bloke and he was a bit taller, had more muscle and seemed like someone who was in a closer league to Hermione's than I was. There is no way she could think any of this about those girls, was she completely clueless about herself?

"Don't you know how perfect you are Hermione? I know you are angry because of all of them girls but none of them come close to you, nowhere near. Were you jealous?" I asked moving my hands from her waist to cup her face, forcing her to look at me. She nodded softly. I almost laughed at her this was ridiculous.

"Listen to me, when me and Harry got here these girls were excited to see us because you know the whole war hero thing, I couldn't get them off me they just wanted to hear stories or talk about themselves, I hated every second of it." This made her smile slightly.

"But how could you hate being surrounded by these gorgeous girls with perfect hair and bodies?" She asked quietly.

"I didn't even pay attention to them, the only girl I'm looking at here is you, and anyway you have perfect hair and the perfect body so I don't know why you are worrying."

"My hair is like a bush, I am too short, my hips are wide and my shoulders are funny." She stated.

"Your hair is gorgeous, I look running my fingers through it. You are the perfect height, your body fits exactly with mine. Your body is absolutely amazing, I really have no idea what is wrong with your shoulders." I smiled at her. "Please stop doubting yourself, you are everything I want and the only girl I'm only ever going to want."

**(Hermione's POV)**

He's absolutely amazing, how can he make me feel so special in only a few sentences?

"Why were you angry then?" I asked.

"Same reasons as you, jealousy and that guy had his hands on you, only I am allowed to touch you." I liked this possessive side of Ron.

"The girls were touching you as well, that isn't allowed either." I told him.

"Why's that?" He asked cheekily.

"Because you are mine." I said. I gave him a kiss between each word, starting at his cheek and moving down his neck where I laid my head when I had finished. Ron put his arms around me and squeezed my body against his.

I felt his kiss my bare shoulder and giggled.

"There's nothing wrong with our shoulders and you look fucking gorgeous tonight." He whispered in my ear.

"Language." I scolded jokingly.

"Can't help it, that dress hugs your body perfectly, I nearly passed out when I saw you, can't really blame that guy for trying." I giggled. "But if anyone else takes a pass at you I will punch them." I looked up to him and kissed him passionately.

"No one will now, they know I'm with you."

"That won't stop them, I'm sure." He said before kissing me again. "God I love you."

"I love you too" I said softly.

"Shall we go say hi to everyone else and get some drinks?" Ron asked pulling me towards the rest of the Gryffindor's.

The night passed quickly, everyone was getting a little drunk, I had a few but didn't want to lose my head and Ron seemed to be holding up well too. We decided to call it a night so started saying our goodbyes.

As we left we heard someone shout.

"Oi Ginger!" I recognised the voice as the guy at the bar. Ron and I stiffened. "You took something from me earlier and I want it back."

"What the fuck you talking about?" Ron asked angrily.

"Well the pretty little girl right there was having a great time with me earlier and you ruined it."

"She isn't yours, she never will be yours so fuck off."

"Well she seemed quite keen earlier, practically jumped me." Ron was getting angrier at his lies, the man then turned to me. "Why don't you ditch ginger ey? Come spend the night with me, you will never forget it, I will have you screaming in less than 5 minutes."

I couldn't even stop Ron he ran forward and tackled the guy to the ground punching him, they then rolled over so the guy was on top of Ron, he managed to get a good punch to Ron's head, I ran over to them and tried to pull them off each other, Ron got the upper hand and was on top again.

I was screaming at them to stop I didn't want Ron to get hurt I managed to get to the side of Ron and tugged at his arm, he was momentarily distracted from the guy on the floor and looked up at me, that's when something hard collided with the side of my face and threw me back. It must have been the prick laying on the floor, Ron was going to kill him and I might let him.

**(Ron's POV)**

I saw the terror in her eyes and was considering letting him go but that's when he hit her. I needed to know she was ok but they guy had to pay. I looked at Mione who was holding the side of her face, she nodded at me. I turned back to the guy on the floor, we didn't even know this pricks name.

I don't remember what happened next the next thing I knew Hermione was shouting at me to stop. I returned to myself and saw that I had him pinned against the wall, hands around his neck, he was probably about to pass out. I let him go and turned to face Hermione.

**(Hermione's POV)**

Ron had nearly killed the guy I had to stop him, he turned to me his eyes full of anger which was scary to see but his face softened almost immediately. He practically ran at me and grabbed my face softly.

"You ok baby? Fuck I want to kill him so bad!" Ron said stroking the sides of my face as he examined me.

"It's not worth it Ron." His face grew with anger as he said this.

"Not worth it! He fucking hurt you! I would kill anyone who hurts you and it would definitely be worth it!" He practically shouted.

"Ok but you wouldn't want to live with that, can we just go home now?" He looked back at the guy ready for round 2. "Please" I added softly, he looked back at me and nodded.

"Shall we apparate? I didn't drink too much." I told him as I gripped his hand, he only nodded and so I took us back to Grimmauld place.

Ron was silent even we got into our room, he stormed into the bathroom and pulled me along with him. He turned to me sharply and picked me up then placed me on the counter. He started looking around the cupboards, I have no idea what for.

"Ron, what are you doing?"

"I'm looking for some dittany and then some cream to rub on your face to stop swelling and bruising."

"Why?"

"Mione have you looked in the mirror?" I did so as he asked and gasped, I saw the side of my face was very swollen and purple looking. I looked horrific, there was a cut under my eye where the guys ring must have caught my face.

I then felt Ron's hand on my face, turning it softly so I was facing him, he saw the tears in my eyes.

"I'm so sorry baby." He whispered, his own eyes filling slightly, he put some cream on his fingers and rubbed it into the side of my face softly. I could feel the swelling go down straight away. I then felt some cool liquid on my face which must have been the dittany. "I think it will still bruise a little bit" Ron said softly.

"Let me do you." I whispered, taking the cream and dittany off him. Ron took a lot longer to heal, he had a cut just under his eyebrow, one of his eyes was black and all his knuckles were swollen and bruised. I finished rubbing the cream into his hands with my thumbs so I now held his hands in mine, when they were dry I lifted each hand up and kissed him on the knuckles.

"Aren't you mad at me?" Ron asked, I was shocked at his question.

"Why would I be mad at you?" The confusion clear in my voice.

"Usually you get mad when I get into fights because you think it's stupid."

"That guy deserved it, nearly hit him myself."

"God I wish you did! It was so hot when you hit Malfoy." I giggled and blushed.

"Can we just go to be now?" Ron smiled at this question.

"Of course let's go."

We snuggled into bed, tonight definitely wasn't fun like Ginny said but it made me learn a lot. Ron and I were together and no one could come in between that. He loved me like I loved him which is scary but exciting at the same time.

"I love you baby" Ron said as he gave me a kiss.

"I love you too, so much." I whispered and we drifted off to sleep.


End file.
